A Little bit of Everything
by Neko-Warren
Summary: Hinata planned on going to this school to get away from her life, but a few people just won't let her! Warning: ooc, AU, OC's. Hinatax?
1. Chapter 1

Neko Warren, present!

I'm here with a new story, probably the most AU and ooc one I have yet! Yay..?

There's also a twist. You guys get to vote to see who Hinata fall in love with as the story progresses.  
The candidates are (by what my friends decided on) are.. Sasuke, Deidara, or my own Aidan.

Along with some of my original characters, I'm hoping for this to be succesful.

So uhhhh enjoy!

DISCLAIMER- I don't own Naruto, but I do own this slice of cake:D

_italic- flashback_

_**italic bold- thinking**_

**bold- serious meaning/ inner self**

-------------------------------------------

**A Little bit of Everything**

_"There once lived a princess, far away from the land. She was very beautiful."_

_"Really mommy?"_

_"Yes. The little princess could charm even the plants with her beauty, but no one came to see her for the longest time. So long in fact, that she grew tired of waiting and decided to become normal._

_'If no one shall lay their eyes on me, I would rather be a normal girl that look so beautiful' she said._

_And the Princess, who had still her beautiful face, cut her hair with the knights dagger and married a rich man who loved her very much._

_The End."_

That was the story her mother would tell her. Every night, until she died. It left her mentally scarred for the rest of her life, although her family supported her as time passed.

Now the female sat neatly in her desk as a blossoming young fifteen year old. Long indigo-black hair was left down, reaching the middle of her back. It brought out her pale, creamy white complexion and powder blue eyes. Said female had an hourglass figure. Slender. Far from perfect.  
Dressed in first impression clothes, Hinata Hyuuga adjusted her thigh length, pleated black skirt. She was modest, with knee high black and white striped socks and chunky black dress shoes. For a top was a simple white blouse underneath a solid black shirt, showing off the folded collar and button-up cuffs. Since the Hyuuga girl had turned thirteen, she had decided to try out makeup, using the simple mascara and lip gloss to enhance her already lush eyelashes, and bring out her full lips. She felt several eyes looking down upon her, giggles and gossip, and a few questions on who this girl might have been.

"Hinata Hyuuga?"

She rose, earning a handful of gasps and whistles. "Present." Said girl spoke, taking her seat again and smiling. She watched Kakashi's visible eye do a double-take, and by the folds of his mask there was a smile. It felt nice, being able to control your stutter and hear the mostly positive whispers.

---

"Did you see Hinata?"  
"I know, she's hot."

"Oh my gawd! She's changed."

"Does she use a push-up bra..?"(a/n- -blushes- Gahh!!)

Hinata raised an arched eyebrow as she walked down the hallway. She saw many of her old classmates. Sakura Haruno and another fellow classmate were whispering to eachother, both taking a moment to look at her up and down before rolling their eyes and continuing. She met eyes with Naruto Uzumaki, and gave a small wave and smile before making a turn to get towards the main office. This wasn't actually just a school. It was Bauernhof+, a popular, pricey Boarding school filled with cliques and cliche.

She entered the cool, rather chilly room with a smile before walking to the bulletin board for her scheduale, room number, and key. Just as she was about the reach the door knob to leave, it bursted open lightning quick, causing her to shriek and make friends with the wall.  
**_And it was starting to be such a good day!! _**She whined.

**/Che, suck it up Hinata!/**

"I forgot to get my room key!" A deep, easily described male voice yelled, sprinting towards the long board and grabbing the silver tool hanging up under his name. Aidan sighed, swinging the cold metal on his index finger and his free hand inside his pant pocket. He noticed someone behind the door, and stopped all movement.  
"Shit. Are you okay?" He ran towards the girl and held her face between his hands, oblivious to how weird it looked seeing that he already had a girlfriend. Hinata was dazed for a moment, before replying with a soft 'yes'. Relief filled the male, who helped up the Hyuuga. His face was red, easily labeled as guilt. "I'm really sorry, how can I make it up to you..." "Hinata. My name is Hinata." She smiled as the other began again, running a hand through silky, ink-black hair. Hinata noticed the lime green tuft of hair in front of his face, and also how his delicate looking face was given beautiful features.

"I'm really sorry..**Hinata**-chan. C-could I buy coffee for you or something?"

"You could..." She began, smiling a bit, "Or, we can just live it down and go back to what we were doing before."  
Just as he was about to reply, Someone grabbed the male from behind.

"Aidan! We need to talk." It was a female, with light brown hair and plenty of makeup to supply an army. As the Hyuuga girl watched the boy being dragged off, he gave a smile and waved.

**_Aidan, huh?_**

Silently, the Hyuuga girl walked away, a light flush on her cheeks. School here might not be so bad.

(+- It's German, meaning 'Farm'. Yay!)

----------------------------------

Hey! I always got writer block on this story, so it took me a bit of time to complete, and it ended up being really messed up. Hoefully the next one will be better.  
If you liked it, please review. The more I get, the more I'll try my best to update :D Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Haha! Hey it's Neko Warren! Brandon baked me cookies so I decided to dedicate this chapter for him!

I'd also like to thank Miss0made for being my first reviewer, and to her nice complements! It made me smile :) -huggle-

Anyway, in this chapter I'll try to make it longer, but I don't have much time before I have to go out, so I'll see what I can salvage out of the empty mind called Warren's head (crap now I'm rambling Dx)

Note- I edited the last chapter, when Ino and Sakura were gossiping. Ino's not there anymore. I thought it would be nice if her and Hinata were friends -mini cheer-

ANOTHER NOTE- There's some yaoi in the story, yepp. Just a bit, nothing too bad -snicker-

xD I also will be putting some more OCs this chapter. One of them is like a good version, not as perverted Sai o.O

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------

His name was Aidan?

Hinata couldn't help but smile, watching the bit of black converse dissapear into the next hallway. There was plenty to do, and the female still needed to unpack her things. Adjusting her skirt, Hinata grabbed her papers from the floor, periwinkle eyes scanning the room for the elevator. She found it near the stairs, blushing slightly for not seeing it earlier. It opened a few seconds before she was there, and was greeted by two other females chatting. They gave her a smile before returning to their conversation.  
_**'Floor three, room five twenty. there are so many buttons though...' **  
_"Need some help?" One of the other girls asked. She was dressed neatly, her clothing consisting of scene accesories and a metalic purple nail polish. Hinata nodded shyly, backing away from the buttons. "you see, these buttons are just for classes. the ones on top are the floors." She pressed the first button and stepped back, giving a friendly smile to Hinata. "I'm Ino Yamanaka, by the way." Both females gasped, staring at eachothers faces.

"**HINATA**!?"

"**INO**??"

They both giggled and hugged eachother, talking at the speed of light. Misa only smiled, running a hand through her dark colored hair. The elevator opened up again, and the three stepped out calmly. They said their goodbyes before walking away, Ino to the upper dormitary, Hinata and Misa to the left.

Bauernhof consisted of two buildings with five floors each, including several acres for the many reasons such as their fresh vegetable and fruit gardens to the sports teams. The first floor on both Campus' was where the main lobby, and main office were, highly polished and sweet-smelling, first impressions for new students, something nice for past students. The second floor was more of a hangout for males and females, on their free time, or for a thoughtfully cooked meal. Third floor was where both genders had their dorms, the reason of privacy was why there was two campus', splitting up the genders. The fourth and fifth floors was where all the classes where except for P.E.

-----

"Hey look! We're roomates." Hinata turned around to Ino's friend Misa, to be greeted with a gorgeous female.

She never had really seen Misa before until now, and the Hyuuga girl thought she was stupid for not noticing her.

Silky, thick ebony hair cascaded from her head to her mid back, curling at her pale neck and framing the angelic face nicely. Lush lips were coated with fire engine red lipstick, adorned with a cute button nose and peircing green eyes on the slender girl. The image of a snooty girl shattered as she smiled warmly, pulling back a strand of hair from her face. "Yeah, it's really nice to meet you, Hinata Hyuuga! I really hope we can be friends." Said heiress flustered, but nodded strongly.  
They entered the room, large enough to be an apartment with two beds on each side of the cream colored walls. The front of them, on the end was not a just a wall, but four large, rectangular thick windows with black rims and screened protection with cream and orange swirled curtains. Hiashi had personally asked for Hinata's and Misa's things packed already, and delivered a nice television that lay on a plain desk to the right. There was other interesting furniture, but both girls had decided not to gaze upon them, and just laze around outside for the whole free day while others were busy unpacking their belongings.

----

"I heard that freshman can try out for sports, and help with the gardens. I really was interested in trying out for track too!"

"I'd like to try and buy a new book so I can press flowers.. Track sounds nice, as well." The conversation was light as they left the building. Outside there were groups of people chatting, some flirting, some trying to figure out where the heck their classes were. Misa and Hinata had become fast friends already, and both were attracting quite a bit of attention.

"Hyuuga and Nemani?"

"Both of them are so pretty!"

"I heard they come from rich families. I guess they're pretty cool."

"Ohayo! Hinata-chan!"

Neji smiled, running towards the two females, but pulling his cousin into a strong embrace.

"Ne, Neji-niisan. Good to see you." Said girl smiled as she met with Neji's face. She held and arm towards Misa and grinned "This is my new friend Misa Nemani."

"Nemani-san?" The ebony haired girl smiled, giving Neji a small wave. "You must know my brother, Blake, but It's normal for people to ask. We're fraternal twins." With a secure nod, Misa pursed her lips together while the male Hyuuga nodded, a smirk on his lips with a bit of fluster.

"Just don't hurt Hinata-chan, she's fragile."

"Uh, Neji-nii? I'm right here.."

The dark brown haired male got into a Maito Gai pose, clad in green spandex and all. For some odd reason he began wiggling his arms like noodles..

"HINATA-CHAN IS VERRRRY FRAGILE!!!! WAAAHH! NOODELY ARMSSS..NYA-ohhwee"

Neji dropped to the ground in a very animated way, floating down like paper. Stepping up front was non other than the angst-filled prodigy himself.

"Oi, He must have skipped his meds or something." Sasuke Uchiha scoffed, the hood of a bomber jacket clinging to his fingers just above the shoulderblade. Gracefully he walked away, making sure to forcefully shove a shoulder onto Hinata's delicate one.

/**BASTARD!! ARRR.**/

_**/I'm sure Sasuke has a reasonable excuse for bumping into me../**_

/**He better! That selfish angsty EMO BOY./**

Misa sighed, watching the black haired male walk away, attracting the girls like magnets of metal.

"What a jerk," She began, tossing back a section of hair, "That guy's got some Tish-ooes."

"Excuse me..?"

"Tish-ooes, as in Issues. It's an inside joke." The girls let out a giggle, forgetting the wiglling Neji on the ground as they walked away. And as soon as they were out of sight, a pair of lime green converse shoes padded quietly on the ground in front of Neji, who was regaining his pride verrrrrrryy slowly.

"Hyuuga," The owner of the converse spoke in a calm, syrupy voice that was only that of a charming male. Blake couldn't help but let out a small giggle, pressing chipped black nailpolished fingertips to his lips as Neji got up quickly, the jumpsuit nowhere to be seen.

"You okay?"

"Yeah.. But I don't think I'll be eating any more of that frozen mochi Lee gave me anymore.."

/**_No wonder ex Bruce Lee wannabe is so drugged up looking.._**/

The other male grinned, showing off bright blue braces that actually made him more attractive. Blake was a rival for both Neji, Sasuke, and Itachi-sensei when it came to the amount of fangirls, seeing as the flash-white blonde had the most angelic features and kind personality. Like Misa, his eyes were spicy green, lined with aquatic blue eyeliner and lush dirty blonde eyelashes. He was in the 'scene' wardrobe today, with a tight black tee shirt, purple plaid rolled up boy shorts (the geeky kind, but it fit him right) and black and purple striped leggings tucked into a pair of his signature green converse.

Yes, he was a crossdresser, but a sexy one indeed.

"Nice to know he wants in-your-pants, Neji."

"You've been reading Sai's magazines haven't you, Blake?"

Neji relished the look on the others face, a mix of 'WTF' and 'STFU'. In a flirty, totally out of character voice the Hyuuga whispered into the others ear,

"Who's the uke now, Nemani?"

-------------------------

xD Random/short chapter, mah bad.

Well, I'll probably edit this later, whatever.

Oh, and next chapter there will be a preveiw of my upcoming story. But I'll only do it for the ransom of five reviews.

(It'll probably take forever before that happens! xD)


End file.
